Dying Love
by AnImE-SuGa
Summary: Some say that her love for him is fading, that her eyes do not follow his every move, enchanted, as they used to. The fair Helen of Troy has already lost interest and has grown tired of Paris and his antics, but if Paris had noticed, would he have fought
1. The Garden

She sat under a pomegranate tree, her favourite one to be exact. It was quiet, with only a slight breeze creating a cooling sensation against her hot skin, and the only noise that could be heard were the sounds of pages turning as she read a book in the blissful shade of the tree.  
  
Her long godly blonde hair fell down to her back, only slightly dancing as the wind caught it and carried it into the air. Helen was tired; she couldn't stand it any longer. She had fled to the garden where she could escape: escape from war, escape from criticism, escape from the jealousy and hate of women and the hungry and lusting look of their husbands, to escape from Paris, second prince of Troy, son of Priam.  
  
All her life she had been cursed with enchanted beauty that was her blessing and her curse. She was treated as an object, quickly married off to king Menelaus, with out her say in it, no one had ever considered her feelings, and no one had ever considered her. She was as tall as the goddesses on Olympus and just as fair as Aphrodite. No wonder men leered at her hungrily and viciously.  
  
She had thought that when Paris had come to Greece, he had come to save her; the truth was that he was called by the gods to complete a task: To choose the fairest of the three goddesses, Pallas Athene, Hera and Aphrodite and award then a golden apple that read "To the fairest of them all". They had each offered their own gifts as bribery.  
  
"Choose me and I shall give you the wisdom to beat all your enemies" Offered Athene.  
  
"Choose me and I shall give you the power only gods can possess" Offered Hera.  
  
"The title is mine and the apple as well. Choose me young Paris, and I shall make it fate that you meet the most fairest woman on earth: Helen of Sparta. You shall fall in love with her" Offered Aphrodite.  
  
Paris didn't even hesitate and out of his own greed had hastily chosen Aphrodite as the fairest of the fair. His fate had been set since that day to meet Helen. Rather greedy.  
  
The other goddesses looked angry and disappointed in seeing that Aphrodite had charmed and bribed the prince of Troy, the most gorgeous man in all of the world they would say, into handing her an apple with a title. She would not only get her way, but also cause nothing but chaos in the process to entertain herself in times of complete boredom. They left back to Olympus without even taking a backward glance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Paris walked through the hall and to the bedchamber where he usually found Helen. He was relived he was home, away from the war, where he could spend some time with her, but when his eyes scanned the room, he found nothing!  
  
Where was Helen? She usually was found at the loom, or in the bedchamber lying on the beautiful red couch decorated with the softest velvet pillows.  
  
"Helen?" he called her name and walked around the halls in search for his love. His cape seemed to flow behind him until he had bumped into a servant, the cape suddenly falling to the ground, halted in its track.  
  
"Where is she?" the question was so quick, it took some time for Paris to realize that he had spat it out like venom to the innocent girl.  
  
"Who my Lord?" she responded a little confused at his sudden inquiry.  
  
"My Lady Helen" came a somewhat frantic answer.  
  
"Now, now calm down my Lord she has gone to rest in the garden! No need to be all in a panic!"  
  
Jealousy. The one quality that all humans posses, Paris more than others. The fear of loosing Helen was so great in him that whenever he couldn't find her, he would fuss and worry. Worry that she would lay another man in her bed and leave him for good. After all, this is the way he had gotten her in the first place: seduced by charm, leaving her husband Menelaus and her daughter Hermoine behind in Greece seeming as though she would never be seen again. Stolen and whisked away beyond the unforgiving sea with her prince in shining bronze armor.  
  
He made his way quickly to the garden, leaving the poor servant wondering why he was so flustered. The servant stood there as Paris pushed his way past her leaving her speechless and at a loss of words.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Helen's peace was soon disturbed as footsteps came rambling through the dry dirt closer and closer to her tree. The figure of a man stopped in front of her, blocking her light. She didn't bother to look but was too wrapped up in the novel to take much notice anyways. Helen stubbornly turned a different direction leaning against the trunk. The man then cleared his throat to get her attention, but when he noticed she wasn't going to give him the time of day he sat down on the ground in front of her. "You're in my way, please move" Helen asked a little annoyed with the persistence of the person, still not looking at anything but the white pages of the book. The man just giggled.  
  
"For the love of the Gods on Olympus!!! Get out of my reading light!" She didn't even look to see who it was but just kept on reading until the figure pulled the book away from her face and smiled. Paris. The most handsome and well-known man in the world some say. His dark brown hair danced in the breeze while gold clips in his hair and the bronze armor on his chest and back glistened in the light of Apollo, the sun.  
  
Her heart fluttered and she tried to suppress a grin that was surfacing on her face.  
  
"Shh, my dear lady, you must not speak of the gods in such vein! You may anger them and they will come down on you and send bad luck for your foolish remark!"  
  
Author's note: well? What do you think so far? Review!! Yes!! Reeeeview!!!! I'm going to follow the guidelines of what really happened in the myth but it's going to be MY way and yes this means a LOT of changes. (yes... the movie didn't quite follow what exactly happened but it's okay) well tell me if you want more. 


	2. Aphrodite's Tricks

She frowned and looked at Paris as he got up from the somewhat dusty ground and stretched his hand for her to grab onto. Helen hesitated and ended up shaking her head and getting up by herself.  
  
"How did you find me here?" she asked quietly, avoiding eye contact with his glistening azure ones as the walk continued slowly back towards the palace.  
  
"Oh, me? I stumbled across a servant. I think I might have startled her a bit" Paris smiled, his eyes resting only on Helen.  
  
He reached for her hand gently and interlaced her fingers with his own. The sun was slowly descending out of the sky, leaving it a haunting crimson and pink colour, which only reminded Helen of bloodshed. The harsh cries of war were over, but the peace would only last throughout the night until the next day, when outside in the plains soldiers would again fight in front of the Skaian gate, grand entrance to troy, the war would start again.  
  
"How was... the battle?" Helen mumbled quietly.  
  
She didn't ask out of curiosity or for the sake of talk, she asked because she had to.  
  
"How many people have died yet again? How many women have lost their husbands, how many mothers have lost their sons, sisters who have lost brothers and children who will now have no father?" Rage seemed to build up inside of her. No one liked war, no one wanted war, but she couldn't help feeling dread in her heart.  
  
"I...I don't know how many to tell you the truth, Helen. A lot of men were killed in battle, some had not seen many years during their life, they were young"  
  
Paris looked at Helen who now had stopped walking completely. She stood there trembling slightly.  
  
"Do you ever think this war is...my fault?"  
  
The dreaded words finally had come out of her mouth after so many years during the war. The words Paris hoped he would never hear, but he knew it was only a matter of time before she would ask. They both knew in their hearts that it was not just hers, but his fault as well.  
  
"Well...you ..." He was at a loss of words. How would he say the truth without tearing and ripping her heart into a thousand pieces of grief?  
  
The years of war have not been kind to Helen. She was often sick with depression, whether she let anyone see it or not it was obvious to the servants and residence of Paris' palace that she cried when alone and smiled scarcely unless she was with Lord Paris himself.  
  
"I don't think it's your fault entirely, It's because of Agamemnon's greed and hunger for power that the war is dragging on, he wants Troy for himself, not to help his brother get you back. And I blame myself as well."  
  
Helen looked up at Paris, "You? Why? You aren't at any blame!"  
  
"I am, my brother blames me for the war too, I was the one who brought you to Troy, was I not?" He was being serious. It seemed that he too was putting all the blame on himself. Hector had yelled at him for bringing Helen to Troy, he knew it would start a war and upset Menelaus, but Paris persisted he loved her.  
  
"But why? You love me still, don't you? Isn't that why you brought me here in the first place? So that you could be with me always?" Helen blinked away some unwanted tears. They ran down her cheeks, not even staining her face as they trickled down.  
  
"I do. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you always, but I can't help but think that if I didn't bring you to Troy, this war wouldn't exist..." Paris put his arm around Helen and walked her inside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"I don't approve of her at all. She's bringing war, death and famine to Troy! Make Paris send her home Priam!" She hissed between clenched teeth.  
  
She was Hecuba, mother of Paris and Hector, Queen of Troy. She didn't like Helen.  
  
"Now Hecuba, you know we can't just send her back, Paris loves her. I've welcomed her as a daughter of Troy. I think that if Paris is happy, it should be enough. Let him fight his own battles. Let him fight in the name of love"  
  
Priam was a wise king. He understood that if Paris really wanted to stay with Helen, he would have to fight for it, and not give up when things looked bleak. He thought that if Paris and Helen's relationship withstood the harsh years of war, they would marry, if their relationship withstood war, it could go through anything.  
  
"Must you always be so sure of these things? Why did you welcome her as a daughter of Troy? You knew it would only cause disaster. After all, Paris has sabotaged all your hard work to keep peace between Troy and Greece"  
  
"You must understand that he meant no harm. Why do you always think so negatively of your son Paris, but then so good of Hector? You shouldn't play favourites; it would be terribly unfair to Paris."  
  
It was true. Neither Priam nor Hecuba would admit it, but they loved Hector more than their other children. After all, he was a promising young man, skilled in battle, and the heir to the thrown. Paris was not like that, he didn't care much for war, and he wasn't a warrior. He only had the interests of heart at mind. He was the second prince of Troy, but also second favourite to his parents. It would always be that way.  
  
"Tomorrow Menelaus is going to come and ask for Helen back as an ambassador of Greece. I've decided we won't giver her back... for Paris' sake" Priam had his mind set on it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
The candles began to flicker as darkness set in, making the shadows dance delightedly on the walls in amusement. Helen and Paris both lay on the beautiful red couch. He had his head against her shoulder out of weariness, but managed to keep himself from drifting into dreams.  
  
"Come now, you shouldn't feel so bad!" Paris wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm not trying to, honestly...I just..." she trailed off not knowing what to say.  
  
"Try and get these upsetting thoughts out of your mind" Paris whispered quietly to Helen, looking in her direction, "I know you've been upset since the war started but think of it this way: you don't regret coming to Greece and marrying me, do you?"  
  
Marriage. Soon after they arrived in Troy, she had hastily gotten married to Paris blinded by love's arrow. She was now staring to think that she was perhaps a little impulsive.  
  
The wedding had been beautiful; the bliss of newfound love seemed to refresh the people of Troy. Many people gathered in front of the Skaian gate to witness the joining of a Greek and a Trojan. They had thought that this would finally indicate that there was peace between Greece and Troy...until they found out the bride was Helen.  
  
The only thing Helen could remember was Paris' smile; his happiness on that day. She didn't remember the ceremony, the celebration or the people there. Only him. Why was it only him?  
  
Helen took a long moment and paused. Her eyes searched the room, wandering, in hope of the chance that an answer would fall from the sky, and it did. In the form of Aphrodite.  
  
"Look into your heart child. What does it tell you? I won't hit you with a spell. Tell him you love him, or leave, but if you decide to leave, you will have caused a war for nothing" Her words echoed, but only in Helen's head and no one else's.  
  
"You're bringing guilt to me, I have no choice but to say yes, you enchantress, it's unfair!!!"  
  
Paris looked at her in confusion. "What? Who are you talking to? What do you mean I'm giving you no choice in this matter? You love me don't you? Why do you question something so good, but tell me that you do if you might not?"  
  
She covered her mouth quickly with her hands, got up and ran out of the room as quickly as she could to get away from him. Why had she even listened to Aphrodite? All she does is play tricks with people's hearts when she gets tired of being on mount Olympus. Was it possible that she was falling out of love with him?  
  
What had Aphrodite done to her? Struck her with a spell and then left her to her own devices once it wore off? She would soon find out, because Paris ran after her. Following her in search for answers, but it would only lead to pain and argument. On the moonlit balcony would this problem only get worse.  
  
She stood there waiting for him to catch up. Her skin glowed eerily in the moonlight; here she was in all her splendor.  
  
"Aphrodite, you tricking enchantress, mend what you've created chaos from"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"I see bad things in the future" Helenus looked at his twin sister Cassandra.  
  
"Indeed. Our brother's relationship with Helen is falling apart already" She looked at him and pointed to the lights flickering in Paris' palace. There were the shadows of two arguing people against the wall.  
  
"I foresaw this. You can't say I didn't warn Paris against it as soon as I heard. To get involved and strike a deal with the gods can bring bad luck on all of us. It won't be long until Troy falls to its knees" Helenus kept a straight face; he knew it was coming. He and his sister saw everything. They were prophets, gifted with rare sight into the future. It was a curse.  
  
"You have to let these things run the course they were intended to. Don't try to help them with issues of love, that's Aphrodite's job" Cassandra walked into the shadows of the empty halls into the night, the candle light fading along with her in the distance.  
  
Author's Note: I want to thank lateBloomer04 for her lovely review! It's always nice to get a positive first review (. Anyways, back to the story! 


	3. Matters of Health

Apollo's chariot rose slowly into the sky leaving the moon to fade back down into the horizon. A new morning was now being born to refresh people from the night and make them leave the illusions of dream or nightmare behind them until the next time the sun would set. It was quiet, despite the fact that the night had been noisy at Paris' palace.  
  
Andromache walked down the cool halls with Astyanax cradled in her arms. He had woken up early and had kept his mother up with him as well.  
  
"What am I going to do with you? You wake up so early! What if you had woken up your father, he needs all the sleep he can get" She smiled and watched him as he played with his carved wooden horse, making it trot over Andromache's arm.  
  
"I'm already awake" came a happy response from behind her. Hector had already wakened, but not on account of little Astyanax, "I can't sleep, there's something in the air that's unsettling, do you feel it too?"  
  
She looked at her son, then at his father. They were so similar, every time she looked at him she thought of Hector. Perhaps Astyanax felt this in the air too.  
  
"No, not really but I trust your judgment. Where are you going at such an hour in the morning?" She knew Hector would not let this feeling pass until he found out what had gone amiss.  
  
"I'm going to check the stables and after I'm going to visit Paris, I was supposed to send a message to him from our father. Father wants him to attend the meeting with Menelaus, but I had been too busy to deliver it yesterday"  
  
"I see" Andromache smiled, "don't be too long, your son misses you when you are gone, he asks for you"  
  
"I'll make haste" he kissed Andromache and Astyanax goodbye for the morning and left quickly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The morning light now began to shine mercilessly though the windows in Paris' bedchamber. He awoke because the sun in his eyes began to bother him. For once he woke up tired and groggy.  
  
Paris found himself sleeping on the floor; it was cold as was his skin from the breeze coming in from the balcony. It was peaceful, but soon he found himself with a splitting headache, it seems today peace would be far away from his grasp.  
  
Helen was sleeping on the other side of the bedchamber on the couch. She had found that the farther she was away from him that night, the less quarreling they would get into. The rays seemed to magnify her beauty, but Paris didn't marvel at her for long when he heard a quiet knock on the door.  
  
He got up and tiptoed soundlessly out of the room, trying not to disturb Helen's peace. Paris opened the large wooden door and got out to find Hector waiting for him on the other end of it.  
  
"I didn't wake you did I?" Hector observed the state his brother was in. Paris' hair was in disarray; he was unusually pale and yet he had this unusual red tint in his face.  
  
"Well, yes, but I was waking up anyways" His voice sounded hoarse, as if he had spent the whole night yelling.  
  
"You slept in your armor? You look horrible, tell me, what has happened to you" Hector placed his hand on Paris' forehead like a worried mother would. He had fever, but why all of a sudden? He had been fine yesterday.  
  
"I had an argument with Helen" That's all Paris wanted to say but he knew that Hector would now persist in getting all the truth out of him.  
  
"No, don't give me that. You have fever, your voice is hoarse; you look like you have been through the river Styx. What is going on? Why are you ill all of a sudden?" Hector walked with Paris and sat down at a table on the other side of the hall.  
  
"I slept on the floor last night and I woke up in a draft coming from the window" He continued, not giving in to his brother's piercing questions.  
  
"Why in the name of the gods would you do such a thing? Don't you know you can get sick?" he shook his head as Paris coughed loudly, "never mind, I think you know that now. I wont ask anymore, I came here to tell you that father wants you to come stay by his side when Menelaus visits, but because of the state you're in, you might have to stay here"  
  
"I can't. I must go, this is my business with Menelaus anyways," Pairs sounded desperate to get out of the palace.  
  
"Suit yourself. Be stubborn, but heed my advice, if you feel ill don't go. It'll portray you as weak to him, I'll send mother to look after you. If she thinks you are unwell, you wont go. Understood?" He felt like he was the authority, even if he was nothing but a guest in his brother's palace.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Helen woke up to the sounds of people talking, it was Paris and Hector outside the door she was sure of it. Words echoed in her head from the night, but it was interrupted as Paris and Hector walked into the room and made their way to the sofa where she was sitting.  
  
"You'll have to excuse him my lady, he's ill. Let him lie down on the sofa" It was obvious that Hector was speaking on behalf of Paris, who wouldn't even give her a glance out of shame.  
  
She didn't say a word, but listened as Hector continued to explain, "I'm sending for Hecuba to take care of him"  
  
Helen hated Hecuba just as Hecuba hated her. She didn't want her around and she knew that if Hecuba ever got word of the fight she and Paris had, Hecuba's evil glances and nagging would never cease.  
  
"That's alright, let me take care of him. There's no need to call the queen over here, I'm sure she's busy" Helen didn't want her here, even if that meant she would have to spend the whole day by herself with Paris. Perhaps they could talk and mend some of the pains they had caused each other the night before, but then again, it could cause more fighting.  
  
"Fine. At the end of the day, I shall come to check up on you and him, he needs to go to a royal meeting, but if he's too ill to go tell me. Oh, one more thing, don't fight anymore"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Priam sat on his throne and looked over to Hecuba, "He comes today. Paris must be ready to talk to Menelaus himself. I may have the final word in it but this is his problem, the war is my problem and the war only"  
  
Hecuba shook her head, "His problems are your problems as well, and his problems are all of our problems now. I just hope he doesn't disgrace himself in front of the king of Greece"  
  
They watched the entrance as a servant walked up to them and bowed, "Good morning your grace. I have news from Hector"  
  
Hecuba's face lit up when she heard her son's name, "what news has he to bring us?"  
  
"It's not good news, my lady" The boy turned his attention to Priam.  
  
"He says that Paris has gotten ill over night and he might not be able to attend the meeting between you and Menelaus. Hector also said that he would send word if he is not to attend, but if you hear nothing from him by the time evening is born he will attend despite illness"  
  
"What do you mean he can't attend?" Her eyes narrowed in anger at the news.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just a messenger. Pardon me your Grace, may I have leave?" The boy seemed nervous now that Hecuba was angry.  
  
"Yes. Go now" Disappointment seemed to ring in Priam's voice.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was quiet in the room and it had been for the most of the morning. Not a word was spoken between them. Perhaps this was her punishment for the argument she had caused. Guilt was settling in her mind, it was obvious because she showed it.  
  
"How are you feeling? Are you still feverish?" She took the damp washcloth off his forehead and dipped it in the cool water once more. He felt warm all over, what a day to get sick, the day when you have important things to do.  
  
He sighed, "Helen, I need to know something"  
  
"Hmm?" She was willing to listen now that the rage and confusion in her had passed since that night.  
  
"Do you love me? Tell me. If you don't, I'll give you back to Menelaus, he's coming tonight to father's Palace. If you want to leave tell me before evening"  
  
Author's Note: suspense, suspense, and suspense!!! Mwahahaa!! Tell me, what do you think this time? Helen now has a chance to go back home and end this pointless war, it's in her favor, but will she leave? I would also like to say: Thank you to everybody who reviewed! This is really encouraging and as long as you review, I will type up more I promise!  
  
. 


	4. Attendance

Helen was startled. She sat down on the sofa next to Paris who seemed to be completely silent after his statement. The couch was so warm and she felt tempted to lie down on it with him.  
  
"Go home? End the war?" She could just imagine herself leaving. She would leave with Menelaus and beg him for forgiveness for being an unfaithful wife. The war would end and everyone would live happily ever after, except for one thing... a never-ending feeling of regret.  
  
"It's not a matter of going home or ending the war. Helen, I beg of you answer my question" Paris' voice seemed to ring with urgency. He wanted a straight answer.  
  
"Paris...I... " She suddenly found herself crying. The more she thought about leaving the more she thought she would regret it for the rest of her life. Thinking of what could have been, she saw a child in her future and a love with him that was undying, unyielding to threats and bad times. Tears fell down her cheeks and she leaned towards Pairs to bury her face in his chest.  
  
It was only a couple seconds before a woman appeared in front of them unnoticed. She smiled at Helen's bizarre behavior and then blew a kiss to both of them. Aphrodite was bored, she had come down from Olympus to watch the two resolve their problems.  
  
Paris put his arms around Helen quietly; his fever seemed to worsen as the heat from her body transferred to his own. She soon stopped sobbing and got up, fixing the wrinkles in her white dress. She was going to get up and runaway from her problems but Aphrodite put her hand on Helen's shoulder, making her stay where she was.  
  
"Go sit back down beside him child" She whispered in Helen's ear quietly.  
  
Helen obeyed Aphrodite and sat down beside him again. She sat there silently and looked him in the eyes. She soon found herself lost in thought as she began to sink deeper and deeper. She would drown if she didn't look away but she didn't stop. His eyes reminded her of something she had forgotten. It reminded her of why she came to Troy. She came for love.  
  
"Regret is going to eat at you, but you will have ended war. I'm not going to make your decisions for you. What would you chose? A life of regret without war or would you rather love and let be?" Aphrodite was patient. She was awaiting a decision.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hector was at the stables. It was his sanctuary away from home, a place where he could escape his duties, it was here he was known as Hector, not "Hector, prince of Troy". The horses seemed to whinny out of happiness every time he would visit. They enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed theirs.  
  
He was soon busy tending to the horses, brushing their manes, braiding their tails and feeding them. It reminded him of when he was a child watching the chariot races with his father. He used to love watching the horses run as fast as they could around the dusty tracks in the blazing mid- day sun.  
  
His memories were soon disturbed as footsteps came from the entrance. They grew louder and louder until they suddenly ceased and a boy stood in front of him. He was the same boy Hector had sent to deliver a message to his parents that very morning.  
  
"My lord?" He stood there waiting for a slow response from Hector, who was still lingering in memory.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Hector was still combing the mane of his favourite white mare in the stable.  
  
"I bring a message from Queen Hecuba" He boy sat down on a bench beside the prince and pulled a piece of hay out of his sandal.  
  
"What message would that be? Nothing urgent I hope " He looked on with interest.  
  
"It's not my place to judge how important the Queen's messages are. She says that Paris is to attend the meeting with Menelaus despite any illness he might have." He looked on, waiting to see a response from Hector.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was evening, Priam and Hecuba were waiting patiently for their son to come and bring news of Paris.  
  
"He's attending weather he is sick or not. We can't afford to put this meeting off!" She was unusually calm.  
  
"Are you sure? What if the boy is really sick? After all, we don't know what he has" Priam was sure they could postpone the meeting if they had to, but Hecuba seemed to persist.  
  
"From what I heard he has some fever, he's been through that many times before. He's such a feverish child" She looked on at her husband.  
  
"Hecuba, you didn't take care of him when he was a small child, you had left our son on Mount Ida. Only Paris himself and Oenone knows what illnesses the child has been through" Priam looked irritated with her.  
  
She had left their youngest son on Mount Ida in hopes that the gods would take care of Paris but it was not their will. If it weren't for a nymph by the name of Oenone who had found the child, he would have died. Hecuba insisted that shortly after Paris had been born she had a dream that he burned down the city, so she took it as a bad omen leaving him on the mountain. It was a mistake. He was home now, and that's all that seemed to count.  
  
"We'll see what Hector has to say"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Paris had fallen asleep on the couch; his even breathing seemed to give Helen peace as she sat beside the candlelight and watched from the corner of the room. He was quiet and didn't complain about how he felt; it was almost as though sleep was the way he escaped from illness. Helen knew that as soon as she would wake him up, he would feel sick again  
  
The day had gone by without any improvement on his condition, in fact, it got worse. His fever worsened and he began to complain around lunchtime about splitting headaches and pains in his stomach, Paris had lost his appetite. He was also shivering uncontrollably; Helen had put several blankets on him to keep him warm.  
  
She had made up her mind after much reflection during the course of the day. Helen would tell Paris as soon as he awoke what she had decided on. She hoped the decision was the right one to make.  
  
"Helen" the voice came from the entrance to the room.  
  
"Hector. I see you've come back, you'll have to be quiet, Paris is resting," she whispered.  
  
"So, how is he? Is he well enough to go? I need to know now because I have to leave"  
  
"He's not any better from this morning. He's gotten worse. Let him sleep."  
  
Hector looked at Helen, "Alright. I'll tell mother, but she has sent a message to me that he must attend. It's not in my power to stop her, if I can't reason with her I shall come back to escort Paris to the meeting"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Here he comes, night has fallen and now Hector arrives" Priam looked at his son in hopes of hearing that Paris was in good health.  
  
"Mother, father I've come back as I've promised, but I bear bad news I'm afraid. Helen has told me to leave him rest. He's in no condition to go" he glanced up to see his parent's faces.  
  
Hecuba seemed angry and his father seemed disappointed.  
  
"Very well, I shall contact Menelaus to postpone this meeting until he is well again--" Hecuba who stood up out of her thrown interrupted him.  
  
"No. Tell him he is to attend!! My word is final! Go now!"  
  
Author's Note: oh boy, poor Paris has to attend... and Helen still hasn't told him her answer...this was a rather pointless chapter...oh well, enjoy! Oh, I made some fan art out of boredom... it's a cartoon Paris. I posted it on deviant art, the url is http:www.deviantart.com/view/7694533/ 


	5. Family Problems

Hecuba's words had been harsh. Hector looked at his father expecting him to object to her words but he only averted his gaze away from his son.  
  
"Fine. I shall go back and fetch him" came cold words back in response. He walked swiftly and quietly out of the chamber not even taking a moment to look back.  
  
He couldn't understand why it was so important to her that his brother attends a meeting. He knew that Paris wasn't exactly on Hecuba's favorable side, but she never acted like that before. Perhaps it was because she was disappointed with who Paris was not. He was not a warrior.  
  
Paris had always loved women, he put matters of the heart as his first priority and it was because of this that Hecuba disliked him as a person. She still loved him as a mother would love her son, but she couldn't bring herself to see him in good light.  
  
Hector shook his head. A lover and not a fighter. He didn't understand why being a warrior was so important.  
  
A warrior may have glory and valor...but time passes and like the wind, it blows away for all to be forgotten. Love seemed to do the exact opposite.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"You seem so quiet now" Helen put her arms around Paris' shoulders and leaned against him, trying to making him stop shivering.  
  
"Yes...I suppose I am a bit silent" he smiled as he continued to shake, "I don't have much to say unless it's 'I'm cold'"  
  
She laughed, "How can you say that you are cold when your skin burns like fire?"  
  
"Believe it or not, I feel cold! Am I really that hot?" He seemed to find her words amusing.  
  
"Well...let me put it this way...you seem to radiate heat at the moment" She took her hand and ran at across Paris' chest.  
  
"Really! You must stop teasing!" He pulled away slowly frowning, "If I am not to have you, don't tease me so!"  
  
Helen's mood changed quickly to this "Anyways...I've been thinking...about your question I mean"  
  
He shifted around so that he was facing her under the mess of blankets, "oh... have you decided?"  
  
"Yes I have. Paris, I came here out of the love I bore for you..." she pulled him close to her, "and I will stay out of the love that I still bear for you"  
  
Helen leaned in to kiss him, but again he backed away, this time fast. She felt hurt but then she saw a smile surfacing on his face.  
  
"We may be back on good terms again, but as long as I have this cold restrain yourself. I'll get you sick" He gave her a peck on the cheek, hoping that he would not infect her that way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Mother must be out of her mind making Paris go to this pointless meeting. Weather he comes or not, only more quarreling will result from it I assure you. I saw it. I saw Menelaus' angry face in my dreams last night" Cassandra was at the loom, weaving a complex pattern of greens and reds.  
  
"Yes... quite so. I have faith in what you foresee yet I saw something different" Helenus handed his sister a single gold string.  
  
"What would that be?" interest was sparked within her.  
  
"I saw Paris fighting a loosing battle" He looked on at the forming picture in the loom.  
  
"Fighting!? Indeed a strange image. Something is lingering in the air...I fear Eros may be causing trouble" Cassandra then pulled out brown string.  
  
The image in the loom slowly took shape in the form of a pomegranate tree. The very tree Helen sat under to escape her world.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hector sighed as he stood in front of the door; he had failed to even try to reason with his mother. He just hoped that Paris would accept his apology for not being able to fight for his brother's best interests as well as he should have.  
  
Just as he reached for the door it swung open suddenly and there was Helen. She stopped in her tracks, accidentally dropping a bowl she had in her hands, spilling warm water all over the floor.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to, I'm so clumsy" she picked up the bowl and invited Hector in.  
  
"What brings you here tonight?" She turned back to look at Paris who was sitting up clanking his teeth from the shivering.  
  
"I need a word with Paris. You need to come to the meeting. I ask for your forgiveness I couldn't convince mother to let you stay home and rest"  
  
"He can't go! For the love of the Gods, look at him! He can't stop shaking!!" Helen threw the rag she was using to clean up the spill on the floor in anger, "why must he go?"  
  
Paris got up and walked over to Helen, trying to calm her down "It's okay. You have to understand that I'm doing this for you, I must attend"  
  
"But..." She opened her mouth to say something but then decided against saying it.  
  
"Trust me. Hector will be there and so will my father, if I suddenly feel really ill they'll bring me back home" Paris looked at Hector who had crossed his arms and nodded.  
  
"Well... all right, get dressed then, you can't go to the meeting in just a robe" She eyed him smiling and he began to blush, adding more red to his already fever-flushed cheeks.  
  
Helen seemed to be pulled towards Paris' sweet personality. He seemed so naïve...so out of it sometimes... she loved this quality.  
  
Of course he was anything but naïve, but it was this side of him that showed a childish innocence that most people loose when they grow older. The war only emphasized this more as younger men joined the battles.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Priam waited patiently in the meeting room. It was a beautiful place, the floor was made of marble that seemed to almost reflect light like a mirror would. Torches and candles were lit everywhere giving the room a serene feel to it. This was a place where a man could think in peace without being bothered by the daily worries of war or family, it was a shame that tonight this place would turn into a room full of discontent.  
  
For once, he was happy that he was away from his wife. Hecuba had been moody since Helen moved to Troy. She knew Helen would bring chaos with her, she always did. It was almost as if Eros herself was constantly by Helen's side, jumping at any chance to cause quarrelling.  
  
He prepared himself for the worst as Paris and Hector came through the doorway. Hector did not even take one look at his father. He was angry. Paris had followed close behind, his eyes on the floor trying to distract himself from thinking about vomiting. He could see himself now, as soon as Menelaus would walk through that door he would heave all over the floor.  
  
Priam stood up, "Sit down, Menelaus will be here soon, we'll keep things as brief as possible for Paris' sake"  
  
Paris looked up as he heard his name, he wanted to saying something, but when he opened his mouth he gagged and covered it with his hand. Wave over wave of nausea seemed to strike him after the horse ride to the palace.  
  
Priam's face seemed to turn to concern at this, "You don't look well at all. Do you want to rub vinegar on your wrists? It helps you feel better"  
  
Hector laughed, "It may help you feel better but it smells horrible"  
  
He shook his head. Paris was stubborn, "I don't like the smell of vinegar"  
  
"Suit yourself. Suffer then. Here comes Menelaus now" Priam gestured for both Hector and Paris to stand up to greet him.  
  
Author's note: Wow! Twenty reviews already!! Thanks to all of you!! I'd like to thank Aoi Hikari for a great idea (her comment on Paris' naiveness seemed to give me an idea).... THANK YOU! 


	6. The Meeting

Hector and Paris stood up as Menelaus arrived. The King of Greece walked slowly towards them, giving menacing looks only to Paris all the way to the seat. He suddenly felt nervousness take over him as he and his brother sat down together side by side.  
  
"Welcome" Priam still stood as he guided Menelaus to the opposite side of the table.  
  
"I'm not here for pleasantries. I invited your sons as royal guests in my household. They were well treated and fed. I left for one meeting and when I came back all my gold and riches were taken...along with my wife! I'm here because your son has stolen my wife." He sneered.  
  
Paris stood up, "I may have stole your riches but I didn't steal your wife"  
  
Hector and Priam looked at each other in disbelief. Of course he had stolen Menelaus' wife! He took her from her husband and daughter. She was taken away from her country and brought to a foreign place where she would not be found. How could this have been considered not stealing? Pairs would tell why soon enough.  
  
"What? You have my wife I want her back NOW!" He banged his fists against the table in rage. Paris seemed to cringe at the sudden jolt the table endured. Menelaus was a strong man there was no doubt in that. He was a warrior, a man skilled in fighting with swords and shields. He was old, about 50 and he was very intimidating, Paris had to summon all his courage to continue.  
  
"She tells me how things were back in Greece. You speak of her as if she's an object! For shame! No wonder she doesn't love you" as he spoke, a woman appeared beside Menelaus and whispered something in his ear. Her name was Eris, goddess of discord.  
  
Paris froze as he gazed upon her shaking his head. He took a step back and quivered. This was unlucky; it was a bad omen.  
  
"No, please don't. Let us be...leave these matters to us" Paris began mumbling to the goddess who was grinning evilly and laughing silently. Priam stared at his son, who was seemingly talking to no one in his eyes along with everybody else's.  
  
"Whom are you talking to?" Hector cocked up one eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Eris...do you not see her standing beside Menelaus?" His eyes now saw nothing now as well; she had disappeared just as quickly as she came to sight but left plenty of signs that she had been there. It was obvious only Paris had seen her.  
  
"Nonsense!! Are you mocking me? Do you think this is funny, boy?" He gritted his teeth impatiently. The last thing Paris should have done was spoken out. He knew very well that the gods and goddesses liked to play nasty tricks on mortals to entertain themselves.  
  
"I must apologize for my son's odd behavior. He has fever and must be delirious. Please understand," Priam just hoped that Paris wouldn't do anything foolish.  
  
"I'M NOT DELERIOUS! Hector, did you not see her?!" He was frustrated; illness shouldn't have been an excuse for anything. It was a sign of weakness and dishonor. He looked to his brother for support.  
  
"No. I don't know what you're seeing. Nobody is here except for us. I think you need rest, I'm taking you home" Hector got up and had grabbed Paris' arm but his brother pulled away violently.  
  
"Fine! Believe what you will...I stole your wife! You may have married Helen before I laid eyes on her, but bear this in mind, she feels love for me; a love that you never received from her and never will! How could you say I stole her from you when you never had her in the first place" He was yelling loudly.  
  
"I've had enough of this! Mark my words boy, before this war ends I will make sure personally that you die an agonizingly slow and painful death. I'll send you to Hades myself!" Menelaus stormed out of the room, footsteps echoing the morbidly silent and deserted halls.  
  
Paris took a step to leave after him but was stopped as a hand grabbed his arm again. Hector pulled Paris roughly to face him trying to shake sense into him as he yelled, "What are you trying to do? Anger the gods? You'll get us all killed! What in the world has gotten into you?!"  
  
He didn't answer but instead pulled his arm forcefully out of Hector's grip and walked away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Paris raced past Helenus and Cassandra who were waiting in the halls.  
  
"I told you things would go wrong tonight" She spoke quietly.  
  
Helenus ran after his brother, "Wait! Tell me what has happened!"  
  
Paris stopped without looking back, "It's none of your concern, why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because I saw something in my dream. I want to know what happened. What ever you do, don't quarrel with him! It will be your downfall!" Helenus couldn't help it. He had to keep Paris from fighting.  
  
"It's too late for that. I stole his wife. I have to defend my honor; sooner or later I will have to face him. This war won't be over until I do so" He stood still for a moment but then continued to walk until he was out of sight.  
  
"He won't listen to you. He's stubborn. Let him be... he has yet to face him and it will not be soon" Cassandra put her hand on her brother's shoulder trying to comfort him.  
  
"I suppose so, but when the time comes it could be his doom" Helenus sighed.  
  
"Don't you worry. We'll do everything in our power to help him" her mind was somewhere distant as she said this. If he was going to be okay she didn't know. After all, her brother had seen him fighting a loosing battle, was it possible he foresaw his last?  
  
"Only the gods can help him. They decide our fate not us" came a depressed reply.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The city was dark. Paris walked through the streets; only the moon of Artemis filled the citadel with visible light. The night was humid, enough that sweat plastered Paris' forehead, leaving his hair damp.  
  
Not even a little flickering of light came out of windows nor the sounds of people awake in their houses. It was almost as if the city was dead, no life to be seen or heard. It left him feeling lonely. Troy was asleep and when this slumber came upon the city, it left fears behind.  
  
It was about time that he went home. Helen would be waiting and the night was getting old. He only hoped that Aphrodite stood on his side tonight, perhaps she would not be angry that he kept her waiting so long.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ohh, Andromache don't leave! Please stay until he comes, I'm really worried. I don't want to be left alone in thought not knowing where he is." Helen was fretting. Where could he be? The meeting had probably ended hours ago.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't stay any longer. Astyanax is with a girl who works at the palace looking after him. I don't think she is capable of staying up this late, she's only fourteen years old" Andromache gave Helen a reassuring hug, "Be patient, he'll come to you. I promise"  
  
With that Andromache left, leaving Helen alone. Alone to think. Her mind wandered as she sat on the bed. It seemed empty without Paris lying there in it. Pleasant memories filled her head of her and Paris when Aphrodite visited. She remembered the sweet taste of Ambrosia and wine that she came with as gifts for the couple.  
  
Helen got up and went over to the loom. There was a picture in it, a picture of a pomegranate tree. Memories lingered in her head of when Paris and her used to read books together quietly in the cool breeze outside. She couldn't stand it anymore; everything in the room reminded her of Paris. What if things had gone wrong in the meeting? Was it possible that Paris had fought with Menelaus and gotten injured?  
  
"I'm going to out and look for him" Helen got up and left the palace in a hurry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Paris arrived at the palace earlier than he had intended. He couldn't stand thinking that Helen was alone. As soon as he entered the building he ran into a strange looking man wearing a white tunic and winged sandals. It was Hermes, messenger of the gods.  
  
"Paris! Stop for a moment. I have a message from Aphrodite. Do not bother looking for Helen in your bedchamber, she is not waiting for you." He caught the young prince's attention.  
  
"Then where is she?" came a quick response back.  
  
"I don't know. I ran into her on my way here, she was leaving and had asked me where you were. Naturally I said I didn't know and she went out looking for you" With that he left, leaving Paris full of questions but hr didn't waste any time going back out again to look for her. He left immediately and made haste back to the citadel.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
He ran through many streets calling out her name. His hair danced in the breeze created by the nighttime chills. It seemed that Helen had disappeared. He wandered until he reached the empty market; the place was populated during the day, busy with merchants and people who were looking for a deal. At night it seemed eerie, quiet and uninhabited.  
  
"NO! STOP! LET GO OF ME!" A woman was screaming. She was in trouble, who ever she was.  
  
He ran around a corner and drew his bow, fitting an arrow on to it. As he leaned to see over the edge of the market wall he saw Helen, struggling to break free from a man who had cornered and pinned her to the wall. He was going to rape her, Paris was sure about that. Helen shouldn't have wandered off at night; it was always a dangerous place to be when the sun was out of the sky.  
  
He wasted no time in letting the arrow fly and in a matter of a second; the man fell to his knees with an arrow lodged in his back, gasping for air. Helen began to cry as she saw Paris appear from the dark corner.  
  
"Are you all right?" He got no answer from her, only a nod. He pushed her hair off her shoulders and hugged her, relived that he had been there at the right moment.  
  
"I didn't know where you were! I went looking for you because I was worried" She only hugged him tighter as she felt relief spill over her body.  
  
"Worry? Why?" Paris took a moment to untie the cape off his shoulders and wrapped it around her.  
  
"You're sick. I don't think you should have gone to the meeting, so I got worried when you didn't come home right away. I figured something might have gone wrong" She placed her hand on his forehead, his temperature had gone down from when she had last checked, "You've cooled down, I'm glad. Do you feel any better?"  
  
"Yes, a little. But I guarantee you I will feel a lot worse when mother hears about what happened at the meeting. I'll tell you all about it when we get back home" They took a step forward and then stopped.  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too, my dear Helen"  
  
Author's Note: HUUUUUGE chapter! See, for me I think of it this way: short chapters = fast updates... long chapters = less updates. What an action pact chapter!


	7. Future Problems to Arise

"He did what? I can't believe this, when will he grow up and learn? He's a son of Troy! War isn't a game anymore like when he was smaller! Summon him here at once!" She was infuriated. Paris may have been her youngest son, but he was old enough to make sensible decisions.  
  
"Mother, please leave him be. He hasn't been his self lately" Hector stood up and tried to defend his brother. His mother again had over reacted. How come when he did something wrong it was okay with his mother but when Paris made mistakes she went after him like a venomous snake? Medusa herself had more mercy on her victims than Hecuba did.  
  
"How can I leave him be when he disgraced himself in front of the King of Greece? The war could have been over! Why does he insist on keeping her?" She was seeing red.  
  
"Because...he loves her! Why can't you get that through your head? It's the same way I love Andromache and yet, you seem to have not gotten over that either!" It was true. Hecuba didn't know what Hector saw in her. She was just as fair as any other maid living in Troy, she wasn't rich and she had no noble blood.  
  
"Get out of here" Hecuba pointed her finger to the door, but Hector didn't move.  
  
"NO! I've had enough of this! What changes you have been through I don't know, but listen to me clearly mother, whatever has happened to you to make you so angry, stop directing the rage to Paris and I! We have done nothing to be treated this way!" He walked up silently and handed his mother a white father and walked away.  
  
Hecuba waited until her son had gone and then looked at the feather, "A feather...the sign of a coward..." Her eyes began to mist and soon enough she was crying.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Helen awoke in the bed, her arms draped over Paris' still sleeping form. The sun was already in the middle of the sky, it was noon and the sun was blazing over Troy fiercely. Had they really slept in that long? She shook Paris' shoulder lightly.  
  
"Wake up, it's noon already" the sound of Helen's voice made Paris' eyes flutter open and he then squinted from the sudden brightness in the room. Her voice reminded him of the old tales of the Sirens, their angelic voices drew men to them, as did Helen's.  
  
"Noon?" He sat up and looked around. It really was that late. He felt as though he had slept the entire day away.  
  
"Yes. I just woke up too, don't feel badly about it" she smiled, "how do you feel?"  
  
"Much better! Like nothing ever happened to me" He leaned in close and planted a kiss on Helen's lips.  
  
"I am happy to hear it" She put her hand on his shoulder to support her weight as she got up from them bed.  
  
They both dressed themselves and then headed over to the dinning area. The halls were lit with the light of Apollo, which was spilling from the windows. People greeted them with much happiness.  
  
"Good morning lord Paris, lady Helen" a young girl waved at them skipping happily in the halls.  
  
Paris smiled and waved, "Good morning"  
  
Everybody seemed to look at them and when they passed by women in the halls would whisper to each other quietly and then greet them with joy.  
  
The servants were exceptionally talkative that morning. Troy was buzzing with news, news of the death of a Greek spy out in the market, and a single arrow with white feathers decorating it was lodged in his back. The arrow belonged to the royal household, to Paris and everyone knew it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"How could you be on the Greek's side? Do you not see that the Trojans have a better cause?" Aphrodite was fuming with anger.  
  
"Oh, what would that be? The silly little dramas of the heart? There are much more important things to bear in mind instead of the matters of love!" Hera rolled her eyes, "You practically live in Paris' Palace causing trouble and affection! When will you stop torturing and let them be? One night they are making love and the next night they are fighting! Stop causing uncertainty in Helen's heart!"  
  
"OHH! You're just sore because she is Zeus' and Nemesis' Child and not yours! Get over the matter, you are such a jealous woman!" Aphrodite hissed in complete arrogance. It's true. Zeus had raped Nemesis in the form of a swan and this resulted in an egg that lead to Helen's birth.  
  
"YOU LEAVE THESE MATTERS FOR ME AND MY HUSBAND TO DEAL WITH YOU WRETCHED WOMAN!" Hera then whipped some tears from her eyes, "At least I didn't fall in love with a mortal! When he dies, you shall feel a hurt in your heart that will never be mended and that will be your punishment dear lady. It's one thousand times worse than what I feel, for Helen will die eventually too and with her death my pain will end!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go send my brother to his doom" Hector looked at his father and then quickly at the ground when he noticed the look he received in response.  
  
"How so?" Priam didn't seem to understand.  
  
"Well...Mother said she wants to speak with him. The reason is to yell at him surely. I'm feeling indecisive about wanting to act as a messenger for her" He hoped he wouldn't infuriate his father for the somewhat rude comment on his mother.  
  
"Yes. I suppose I do. War effects everyone in different ways" He seemed pensive, "There is a feast that will take place in honor of Paris and his noble deed tonight. I would appreciate it if you did not mention a word to her. Tell Paris tomorrow about her wanting a word with him"  
  
Author's Note: ah... the dreaded exam month... sorry about a late update... my exams end tomorrow and then I will be back on writing this story... hopefully you can all forgive me! 


End file.
